


Rikusexual

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: An afternoon at the beach...
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Rikusexual

**Author's Note:**

> June 8 2006. 
> 
> "the sake of all things Random."

Cloud had explained it once, using his own experience as a sort of model.

"Rikusexual," he had said. "Means you really like girls but would do anything to have Riku's body naked against yours."

Sora could remember the face he'd made, horrified and embarrassed that he'd admitted anything to the blond fighter. Especially about what had been making him wake up in the middle of the night, blankets twisted around his body in some pathetic approximation of where Riku should have been.

Watching from the beach as Riku hoisted Kairi up onto his shoulders to do battle with Tidus and Selphie, he couldn't help but admire the perky curves of Kairi's breasts beneath her pink polka-dotted bikini top. But he also couldn't help his desire to lick the beads of saltwater from Riku's now-tanned skin.

And somehow, remembering Cloud's words, he could only think that it was healthy.

A few splashes and light-hearted screams later, Kairi came running onto the beach, smiling as she dripped all over Sora when she leaned down so far that Sora almost thought she was going to kiss him.

But no, she just grabbed his hands and pulled him up, either not noticing his erection or not caring.

"C'mon!" she exclaimed, dragging him down to the water. "Play with us!"

"But..." Sora wanted to say that he was just an extra body but the words stuck in his throat. And then he saw Wakka holding a beach ball.

"Keep away from Tidus!" Selphie cried, bouncing up and down in the water, waving her arms over her head.

"Not fair!" Tidus replied.

And Sora realized Kairi was still holding his hands, even if she only meant it as a friend.

The ball came flying his way, and he had to let go, bouncing the ball lightly off his fingertips without paying any attention to which direction it would go.

Riku had it next, managing to dive under the water with it and surface yards away before sending it back into the air while Tidus was still swimming out.

For a few minutes it was just fun. They were just kids.

Until one misplaced volley turned the game into 'Keep away from Riku'.

Kairi batted the ball towards Sora, and Sora launched it easily towards Wakka. But Sora hadn't expected Wakka to practically spike it right back. Instinct had him catch it squarely in front of his chest, and before he could throw it off towards Selphie, Riku lunged forward.

They both submerged, clutching the ball between their bodies and sputtering for breath in the shallow, clear water.

Riku was laughing when he surfaced, holding the ball. And Sora just coughed out a bit of water, shaking his head to clear his ears.

"Keep away from Sora!" Riku declared, lobbing the ball to Tidus.

If that ball hadn't been between them...

Slowly, Sora started to circle closer to Kairi, knowing that she'd be thrown the ball eventually and she certainly tended to miss more than Selphie. After a few false leaps as the ball went from Wakka to Riku, Tidus sent the ball to Kairi and it bounced off her fingertips, landing squarely behind her.

Sora dove under the water, zipping just beside her knees before pulling the ball down to him as he twisted and surfaced.

"Keep away from Kairi," he said, smiling at her defeated pout.

* * *

The sun was sinking low on the horizon by the time they'd made it back to the village's beach, sand in their shoes and stomachs empty.

Slowly they said their goodbyes for the evening, Tidus first, then Wakka. Selphie's road was next, followed by Kairi's. And for just a few blocks, Sora was alone with Riku, silent.

"Tomorrow we should make wooden swords," Riku said, almost from nowhere. "And prove to Wakka and Tidus that we didn't get soft while we were away."

Sora wanted to say something about there being no way Riku's muscle could be mistaken for 'soft'. But instead he just laughed a sort of nervous laughter that probably sounded more fake than anything.

"You okay?" Riku asked, stepping in front of Sora right as they strayed from the main street, leaving them both bathed in shadows.

"Yeah," Sora replied quickly, trying to get around Riku. But Riku would always be bigger, stronger.

Riku slung his beach bag onto his back and threw his towel over one shoulder, leaving his hands free to firmly hold Sora in place.

"You don't lie well."

Sora knew he didn't have to be reminded of that little fact. He hoped his blush wasn't as obvious in the falling dusk.

"I know," he admitted. "But..."

"Sora, you can't shock me. Whatever it is, I've probably done worse," Riku said, aqua eyes holding him captive.

"What if I like someone like in-that-way and that person will probably end up punching me just for the thought?" Sora said quickly before making a careful examination of his feet and Riku's feet.

"Well, it's a boy then, because girls tend to slap when they aren't interested," Riku began, catching Sora's chin with one hand to recapture Sora's gaze with almost no effort. "So I'd suggest you just close your eyes and let me kiss you."

Without thinking, Sora closed his eyes, almost expecting to get punched in the end. But instead, almost too soft to feel, Riku's lips met his for just the briefest of seconds.

"Riku?" Sora asked a moment later, almost dazed as he brought his own hand up to touch his lips.

"If you can beat me tomorrow, I might just do it again," Riku said, slipping back to Sora's side and marching him along. "But your mother will be mad if I keep you out any later."

"But... Right." Sora smiled, feeling the sand in his shoes squish between his toes with each step. "I'm going to win tomorrow, then, at least once."

"I know," Riku replied. "You'd better. And then we can both take on Tidus and Wakka."

Sora nodded, wondering for just a second if he'd imagined the entire kiss. Already crafting a new wooden sword in his mind, he knew there was only one way to find out for sure.


End file.
